


No tricks just treats

by RvnMrphy



Category: The 100
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, NSFW, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, Smut, murven - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RvnMrphy/pseuds/RvnMrphy
Summary: He wasn't sure what got into him. He was starting to lose control. The touches here and there weren't enough for him. Ever since she stayed in his bed last night, he needed her. He needed to know how she felt, how she tasted, the sounds she made. He needed to know how her lips tasted, how her mouth felt around him, her hands. It's all he had been thinking about and he was going to fall apart if he couldn't have her right now. He couldn't wait anymore.Finally he saw a splash of beer come out of the last cup and the game was over. They lost. He hurried to the table. Quickly chugged the drink and them grabbed Raven pulling her along with him. He pulled her into the first room he opened which ended up being a tiny laundry room. It was a snug fit for sure.
Relationships: John Murphy/Raven Reyes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	No tricks just treats

They'd always been good friends.  
He hid his feelings very well, no way would someone like Raven be into him  
He wasn't good enough for her, she deserved the world.  
So for now. She was his best friend, and he hoped he'd be worthy of her some day.  
He really hoped that day would come soon because his feelings were getting harder and harder to hide.  
They'd be in a crowded room, mid conversation and second Raven walked into the room everything else became a blur, his eyes were drawn to her and he was nearly positive he had gone slack jaw a few times. 

The past few weeks Raven had been staying with him. Her apartment building had caught on fire when she was at work. While there wasn't much damage to her place and she was able to salvage most of her stuff (due to owning just enough stuff to fill a couple duffle bags). Murphy was the only one of their friends without a roommate so she felt like staying with him would be the best option. Murphy tried offering up his bed insisting he would take the uncomfortable half-broken couch bed, but Raven refused and she was stubborn so eventually he gave up and decided to see how long she would last. 

Surprisingly they got along extremely well as roommates. Both of them were enough of an introvert that they spent a lot of time inside but they'd managed to figure out a routine and split the household responsibilities quite fairly. She spent most of her time working from home or watching Netflix on the couch. 

Two weeks into her stay Raven was watching Netflix on the couch bed. Usually she folded up the bed first thing in the morning, but today she was too tired and kept drifting off to sleep. Murphy climbs onto the bed to watch tv too. She's half asleep flips over and snuggles into his side falling back asleep with her head on his chest. He doesn't even attempt to move. He puts his arm around her while he uses his other hand to stroke the hair out of her face. He holds her for the next hour or so until she starts to wake up she goes to sit up and pull away from him  
"Oh fuck. That wasn't a dream, I really did pass out on you. Wait...You stayed?"  
"Well I wasn't really sure I should move when you were passed out snoring on my chest. Plus...the tv is in here"  
"I'm sorry Murphy."  
"Don't apologize I mean yes, you definitely got some drool on my shirt" he chuckles "but you've been exhausted, I'm just glad you finally got more sleep, and I promise you cuddling up to me is no sacrifice." He squeezed her shoulder  
She definitely blushed. He wasn't sure if she was embarrassed because of the drool or blushing because of his touch. He wished it were because of him. He had to ask  
"So... Had that been a dream would that have been a good dream or bad dream?"  
"Huh?!"  
"You passing out on me"  
She smiled at him. 

\----  
The end of October he wakes up to tapping on his door and he looks towards the clock 1:18AM, he isn't awake enough to respond. Luckily Raven comes in  
"Murphy...."  
He just groaned in response  
"My entire back and neck are killing me I can't sleep on that couch another night"  
He shifted back and lifted up the covers in response. When he felt her crawl in he lowered the covers and moved his hands to her shoulders giving her a massage.  
Some of the noises she let slip out were driving him insane. He finally felt the knots loosen up and he sleepily kissed her shoulder lightly and passed out. 

The next morning he woke up to Raven wrapped in his arms her head on his shoulder pressed up against his neck. One of his legs in between hers and her left leg hiked up and wrapped around his hip. One hand on her ass, one hand under her head. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He didn't want this to end, but he didn't want Raven to freak out when she woke up. Suddenly she started moving so he slid his hand down from her ass to her thigh slowly and eventually just trailing down her leg with one finger until he ran out of leg. She shifted so she was sitting up looking towards him  
"Thanks for letting me crash in here."  
"You can always crash in here Rey." He genuinely meant it too, even if she ended up just wanting to be friends.  
She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, more like the corner of his mouth. Lingering for a moment.  
"See you at Jasper and Montys tonight."  
"Ill be there"  
"Still won't tell me your costume?"  
"Raven you haven't even told me yours! And let's be real I'll probably figure mine out ten minutes before I leave. "  
The both chuckled as she got up and left.  
Murphy felt like a kid again. He tried to fall back asleep before he had to work but it was useless. 

\---  
They were both caught up at work so ended up meeting at the Halloween party at Jasper and Monty's place. Murphy worked with Bellamy so he caught a ride with him, and Raven said she was getting picked up by Octavia. Figuring they could just walk home since it was only two blocks away. Murphy typically carpools with Bellamy so he quickly puts together a Halloween costume with whatever he can find his closet. He grabbed a solid dark grey jumpsuit from when he was a janitor in high school and had a name tag that read "hello my name is PRISONER." Honestly, he was a bit lazy at the costume part of Halloween, but the rest of it he enjoyed.

The party was a great time but his eyes kept drifting around the room looking to see if Raven arrived. Finally he got sucked into a round of beer pong and was able to forget for a little. Out of nowhere he just felt his heart speed up and that's when knew she was near him. He suddenly felt arms wrap around him and hand him a fresh drink. He but his hands on top of her and squeezed before taking the drink. When he turned around to say hey and check out her costume he was speechless. She was a cop, it was more than the "sexy cop" outfits women always wore. She had a blue button up shirt, not fully buttoned showing off her amazing breasts, the top was tied up showing her stomach, her stockings came up to her mid thighs and her skirt was short enough that all he could think was how much he wanted to bend her over and take her.  
"Damn Reyes."  
She smiled at him and replied "not so bad yourself there"  
They both had a laugh that their costumes looked like they matched up. His costume took about three minutes of solid effort. He noticed Ravens eyes on him a few times throughout the night, and if he had to guess she was definitely checking him out. 

No matter what he was doing he always found himself looking around for her every few minutes. Several times when he finally found her she was already looking at him. He would give her a smirk and look her up and down. She never looked away. A few times she even licked her lips while she looked him over. She finally walked over to him and grabbed his hand dragging him somewhere- his mind went wild- however next thing he knew they were playing beer pong against Bellamy and Clarke. He had to laugh at how he definitely jumped the gun on that- but as he was laughing he saw a splash and as Raven went up to chug the cup it was no accident when her hand brushed against his leg. After a few more rounds Murphy was beyond grateful for Clarke and Bellamy being competitive and kicking their ass. Each time him or Raven had to go down a cup they always stole a moment to brush up against each other, which led to her grazing her ass against his groin. When it was hurt turn to take a shot next she bent forward to lean toward the table, popping her ass out as she launched the ball. His eyes darted to her ass and as they were in the corner against the wall with no one around to see he subtly reached out and palmed her ass. 

He wasn't sure what got into him. He was starting to lose control. The touches here and there weren't enough for him. Ever since she stayed in his bed last night, he needed her. He needed to know how she felt, how she tasted, the sounds she made. He needed to know how her lips tasted, how her mouth felt around him, her hands. It's all he had been thinking about and he was going to fall apart if he couldn't have her right now. He couldn't wait anymore. 

Finally he saw a splash of beer come out of the last cup and the game was over. They lost. He hurried to the table. Quickly chugged the drink and them grabbed Ravens hand pulling her along with him. He pulled her into the first room he opened which ended up being a tiny laundry room. It was a snug fit for sure. 

He pushes her up against the washer/dryer unit and crowds behind her. He uses one hand to move her hair to the side and leans up against to her breathing slowly, his hands pull her waist close to him and he moves his thumbs in circles. Kissing her jawline raising his hands up her sides and pausing when he gets to her breasts. He hears her whine and he palms her breasts over her costume. Letting out a groan in her ear as she also moans alongside him. Murphy finally starts to think with his brain for a minute he drops his hands and lowers his forehead against her shoulder then she finally speaks. 

"Murphy what are we doing" she leans her head against his as she moves her hands down to his and laces their fingers together.  
"I need you now Raven. You've been driving me crazy for weeks..." He whispers between kisses along her shoulder.  
He feels her squeeze his hands and push back against his groin and he growls in her ear biting down and soothing it over with his tongue as he digs his fingers into her hips pulling her even closer.  
"I can't be just another fuck. Not to you" she whispers. He grabs her waste spins her around so she's facing him and he crowds even closer to her. He moves one hand to cup her jaw and tilt her face up so she is looking up at him.  
He pressed his forehead against hers. "Hey, look at me. You would never be that to me Rey, not you. I've been crazy about you since day one. I just needed to grow up first, be worthy of you and hope one day you might feel the same"  
She looked into his eyes and the moment he saw her glance down at his lips he leaned forward pressing his lips into hers. He was sure she could hear his heart racing. Her lips were the softest thing he had ever felt in his life. She wrapped her hands around his shoulders and played with his hair at the base of his neck. When he feels her tug at his hair he growls and feels her tongue deepen the kiss. 

She slid her hands under the hem of his shirt and he raised his arms so she could pull it off the rest of the way. As he kissed down her neck, sure to leave a few marks, he begins unbuttoning her top. When he finally has her top back he looks down at her and has to bite his lip to stop a moan from escaping. He'd seen her in a bikini, he'd seen her when she just woke up wearing only a long shirt. And yeah, anytime he saw her like that he also had crazy thoughts, but to see her vulnerable like this, ready for him, in her lacy red bra thigh high stockings and short skirt and he could cum right on the spot. He reached forward and opened the front clasp of her bra, she slid it the whole way off for him. He palmed her breasts and ran this thumbs over her nipples. Kissing his way down her neck he managed to get out some words "damnit your perfect Raven" until finally he was low enough he was able to circle his tongue around her nipple and finally began Nipping, soothing, sucking while he palmed her other breast tweaking her nipple. She was pulling on his hair and he couldn't help but growl, the vibrations must've felt good for her because she was thrusting her hips into him and begging for more.

"More, please Murphy" 

He reached around and grabbed her ass. Releasing her breast with a popping noise. He stood back and tangled one of his hands into her hair and then slammed his mouth onto hers. This kiss was rougher than the first. More demanding. He thrust his hips into her so she was able to feel his hardness. He finally pulled back from her and gave her a smirk, his heart nearly stopped when her hand moved to the top of his head and she gently pushed the top of his head down while giving him a smirk of her own. He knew what she wanted and he wanted it just as bad. He had just enough room to crouch down so he kissed and licked his way down her body and looped his thumbs onto her skirt slowly pulling it down her legs and kissing a trail as he went. He put his hands on her hips to steady her as she stepped out of the skirt. He takes his time kissing her thighs and teasing her. Finally kissing over her lace panties. And he groans as he hears her whining.  
"I think these need to come off" he says as he finally removes her panties from her  
A soft "please" falls from her lips as she sounds blissed out and wanting. He lifts her legs sliding off the matching red underwear and he tucks them into the pocket of his pants.  
"I'll be taking these" he chuckles.  
She grabs his hair and pulls "please. I need more"  
"I know exactly what you need babe" he stands up grabbing her by the waist and setting her at the end of the washer.  
He kisses her deeply and then takes time to pay attention to her breasts again, squeezing and lapping his tongue around her nipples. He kneels and kisses his way up her thighs. He breathes in the scent of her and can't hold back a moan. He leans forward and licks from her slit to her clit. She moans louder than intended. Bucking her hips towards him and he has to bite down on her thigh to prevent from screaming.  
"Holy fuck you taste better than I ever envisioned, god I could just eat you out until you can't even remember your own name"  
He smirks at the surge of wetness he can see in front of him "you like a little dirty talk? Don't you?"  
"I could think of better things you could be doing with your tongue" she snaps back. He has to chuckle. She always has a retort. This is why he loves her. Wait. Loves? Fuck it. He's been crazy about her for years of course he loves her. He snaps back to reality and damn is it a beautiful reality. Ravens soaking wet pussy right in front of his face, he can't hold back any longer. The teasing was fun but he had to taste her again. He kisses around her pussy lips, swirling his tongue around her clit. He fucks his tongue into her several times and each time she tugs harder on his hair. He looks up at her and she has that blissed out look again as her half lidded eyes look down watching him between her legs. Just then he inserts two fingers into her pussy as he sucks on her clit flicking his tongue over it. She screams. He uses his free hand to reach up and cover her mouth. They're still trying to be discreet after all- there is a rager happening outside the thin door. He removes his mouth and switches to kitten licks over top of her clit until her orgasm slows down. She takes two of his fingers into his mouth and swirls her tongue and sucks on his fingers as he crooks his fingers in and out of her, adding a third. He sucks her clit hard and growls at the feeling of her tongue around his fingers and he feels her come apart, lapping up all the juices she leaves behind.  
He stands up and kisses her neck leaning into her ear and whispering "watching you fall apart like that is the hottest thing I've ever seen in my life"

"Murphy... That was.... Fuck... " she's stil trying to catch her breath as she rests her hands on his waist. 

"Yeah..." He leans his head onto her shoulder. 

Gently pressing kisses to her collarbone. He doesn't expect anything more from the night, he doesn't. What happened tonight is more than he ever expected. He wants to be as present as possible, he wants to steal as many kisses as he possibly can. He doesn't even know who he's become with this woman but fuck-everything about her, everything they've been through just fucking everything about her makes him want to be better. But, still in a Murphy way. He was sucking a mark onto Ravens neck when she surprised him and pushed down his scrub pants and boxers all in one motion. He jerks his head up to look at her and she smiles at him as she reaches out and takes his dick in her hands. He groans. Fuck. If she kept doing this he would cum any second. He's thought of these hands so many times. She stands up off the washer and lowers herself. His eyes are huge while he's watching her, he's never been this hard in his life. He feels her hot breath over his dick and he moans loudly his hands grabbing onto her hair and tugging. She looks up at him as she circles the head of his cock with her tongue before taking him into her mouth. He moaned so loud thrusting his hips forward and pulling on her hair. She moaned and the hair pull and that made his hips thrust again. He wishes with everything in him he had recorded that moment but he was sure it would be imprinted in his memory. The feeling of Ravens lips around his cock was better than he ever imagined. Her wet hot mouth taking him so well. Finally he had to yank her up and he crashed his lips into hers and kissed her passionately while his hands roamed all over her naked body. 

"Raven, that was.... I can't even think of words"  
"But you didn't cum..."  
He flips her around so her back his to his chest. He roughly grabs her breasts and leans into her ear saying 

"I didn't cum, because you look like you could use another orgasm, and I just really want my cock inside of you"

"I like the way you think" she quipped back as she bent forward leaning over the washing machine. He slapped her ass hard and pushed his chest up against her back leaning in so he could whisper in her ear while he groped her breasts and fingered her getting her ready for him  
"When I fuck  
you, I want to fuck you raw...I want to fill you up with my cum." He was grinding against her ass but he could feel how wet she was getting  
"Remember you have to be quiet" he added, she nodded pushing back into him  
"Too bad I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't able to keep quiet"  
"Murphyyyy yes. Please. Fuck me" she whined  
He was already hard as hell and ready he eased his way into her pussy as she pushed back. His hands found hers and they laced their fingers together as he pushed the full way in.  
"You feel so fucking good Raven. I've never done this before"  
"SEX?!" She shockingly gasped  
"Oh no babe, I've had plenty of sex. I've never skipped the condom before, never fucked someone raw" he kept talking while thrusting into her. Moving his hands up her arms to cup her breasts and flick her nipples. Keeping one there he moved his other hand lower rubbing tiny circles over her clit. Kissing and licking down her neck while he talked. 

"You feel so fucking amazing taking my cock, like it was made for you. I love watching my cock disappear into your pussy knowing I'm going to fill it up with my cum. I had to take you raw I had to feel all of you." Raven was thrusting back into him, breathing heavily and he knew her orgasm was approaching.  
He pulled out of her and they both whined at the loss of contact. He flipped her around and lifted her onto the washer. Looking into her eyes before kissing her. At the same time he slid his tongue into her mouth he shoved his cock back into her in one quick thrust.  
He quickly thrusted in and out of her. He didn't even know the things flying from his mouth. He couldn't be responsible for it. He was finally fucking Raven. He felt her coming around his cock and he swallowed her moans with his mouth. He was trying hard to hold out in this moment, make it last as long as he could, he looked at her eyes, the blush creeping up her cheeks, the marks he had left on her (in his defense only one was blatantly visible and even the thought of that made him proud). He thought about so many moments where she just made him smile. A bite down on his neck brought him back to the reality and the thought of her marking him brought another growl forth. He was thrusting quickly into her until he was falling apart. Kissing down her shoulder and then resting his head against her. In between kisses on the crook of her neck all he could think was fuck I'm so in love with you. 

Apparently he must've said it out loud because she wrapped her arms around him pulling him tight "I'm love you too, and I'm not just saying that because that was the best sex of my life. Shut up don't get cocky" she smirked 

He leaned forward and kissed her "nothing with you ever turns out how I imagine it, but somehow it always turns out better"  
She kisses him again and he could spend the rest of his life kissing her.  
They finally break apart and both start to get dressed back into their costumes, once they're fully dressed, well almost Raven speaks  
"Murphy are you really not giving me back my underwear?"  
He smirks and kisses her cheek opening the door while they walk out joining the party. They go into the basement- it's pitch black down there with loud music and neon lights.  
He pulls her against his chest. His hands reaching down to finger the lace at the end of her thigh high stockings. She pushes back into him grinding along to the music he lets his hand ride up and he cup her pussy and slip in one finger  
He leans so his mouth is up against her ear so she will be able to hear him "And No I really am not giving you back your panties, because I love the idea of being able to do this at any moment" he adds his thumb to her clit and she moans as he pumps his finger in and out of her adding another.  
"Fuckkkk Murphy"  
"You like that Raven? Do you like the thought of me being able to touch you like this whenever I want?"  
"Yes. Fuck. Keep doing that."  
"You're insatiable, fuck Raven you're so hot, I love when you squirm underneath my touch"  
He knew she was close and she wouldn't be able to speak.  
"That's it babe. Let me feel you cum on my fingers. Fall apart for me" and he kissed her cheek. A few more thrusts and he felt her cumming all over his fingers. He removed his hand and brought it up to his mouth licking every last drop of her off him. He never took his eyes off Raven and she had gone slack jaw. She finally looked up at him and he felt her grab the back of her neck pulling him into her he kissed her hard and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He maneuvered them to a dark corner and had her pushed against the wall. He didn't waste any time this round. When she slid her hands into his boxers freeing his cock he moaned and crashed his mouth into hers again he pushed into her in one quick motion. His thrusts matched the beat of the music and he was so thankful it was a fast song. 

"I'm going to cum Rey, I'm going to cum inside you and fill you up so good"  
She moaned and leaned into him "fuck me hard, be rough. You feel so good"  
He started slamming into her harder. Slapping and grabbing her ass, pinching her nipples but it wasn't until his hand brushed against her neck that he heard her breath catch.  
"Oooh this is what you like. Fuck Raven that's so hot" he took her neck in his hand squeezing gently while kissing up her jaw.

She moved her hand up to his hand squeezed tighter showing him what she liked. He was worried he would leave marks but the moans she was suppressing let him know she didn't care. He felt her coming apart on his cock. He released her neck and starting kissing all the spaces he had previously squeezed. Suddenly the music stopped. Murphy, still hard as a rock, slid out of her and grabbed her hand pulling her outside. She shoved him up against a tree and dropped to her knees yanking his pants and boxers down with her. He felt her kissing around his cock and eventually taking it into her mouth. He mouth was so wet and warm and he felt her hands roaming, the sensations were too much he felt her squeezing his ass pulling him closer to her face, and he started fucking her face. He was pulling her hair with one hand, the other on her jaw helping her open wide and he quickly fucked into her.  
"You're such a good girl. Letting me fuck your mouth. Look how good you take me, you have no idea how hot this looks"  
She did this thing where she twists one hand around the base of his cock and flicks her tongue over the tip. He yanks on her hair and she growls sending some added vibrations to his dick  
"I'm gonna come Rey" she pops off him turns around leaning against another tree and bends over.  
"I want you to finish inside me." Her bare pussy on full display. He moans and grabs her hips and slams into her in one fluid motion, thrusting twice before his spilling himself inside of her.  
After a few moments he pulls them both up and raises his pants.  
"We really need to leave before we defile another room in Jaspers house" she laughs and agrees.  
"I've been meaning to ask, Does that outfit come with handcuffs?"  
"No...but I might have some at home" she winks at him  
"Fuck goodbyes we'll see our friends soon. Let's go."  
She links her fingers with his and he pulls her into his side.  
It's only a two block walk home but he can't keep his hands off her, and her hands are already trying to sneak their way back into the waistband of his pants.  
"Just so you know Murphy, you've always been enough for me. I've been into you for years, let's be real you're the star of all my fantasies" she laughed  
He kissed her and pulled her close, squeezing her hand and said "let's go home and you can tell me all about it babe"

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback appreciated as always!


End file.
